


A Wild Soul

by Aspen_Writer



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: AU, Ginga Densetsu Weed, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspen_Writer/pseuds/Aspen_Writer
Summary: Ginga Densetsu AU where Jerome is a guard dog at a ranch and Kaibutsu didn't become a monstrous experiment.Working as a guard dog in a ranch provides a lot of danger for Jerome, but he is able to handle it in stride. Although nearby farms and ranches have been losing livestock to mysterious wolf attacks, Jerome sees no reason to look into it.That is until the wolves launch an attack on his ranch and murders those Jerome is close to.Now with a desire to avenge the murders, Jerome sets off on a mission to track down the ones responsible. Along the way he meets up with a hunting dog named Kai who has his own reasons for going after wolves.As the two go deeper into the woods, they will soon unravel more secrets and encounter more deadly enemies.





	A Wild Soul

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I feel like I owe all the readers and explanation.
> 
> I've always enjoyed the Ginga series and about a month ago a friend of mine started streaming GNG. We finished it and started on GDW. When episode 5 came around, my friend and another friend of hers started talking about shipping Kaibutsu with Jerome. I shrugged it off at first...but then when you have lines such as "Your voice is medicine to me" and we have that montage...it was difficult for me not to ship it.
> 
> So then I came up with his idea and the rest is history.
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> I'm weak for ships like this.
> 
> But I hope you readers read on without judgement and I hope you enjoy the story. ^^;

**1\. A Hunter Awakens**

The trees shivered slightly as a cool wind blew throughout the area. Night had fallen and many farm animals had been shut away in their pens to escape from the cold night and from predators.

A flock of sheep had just nestled into their shed and were drifting off to sleep after a long day of grazing in the meadows.

Suddenly the sheep were awakened by the loud baying from the farmer’s shepherd dogs. Many lifted their heads up in alarm while some immediately got to their hooves as the barks and growls turned into painful whines and yelps which gradually died down.

A tense silence filled the air as the sheep trembled with fear. The door to the shed flew open and standing in the doorway was a large wolf with several other wolves behind him. The sheep began to bleat and ran to the other end of the shed to try and escape the wolves but found themselves trapped. The wolf bared his fangs and spoke in a low growling voice.

“Help yourselves…”

At those two words, the wolves leapt into the shed and ran among the fleeing sheep. The peaceful night was broken by the sounds of terrified bleats, bones snapping, and the dying cries of the flock.

The noise of the slaughter awoke the shepherd who sprang out of bed and seized his rifle. Rushing outside towards the sheep pen, the shepherd froze in horror at the sight of the slaughtered dogs in the field. Slowly making his way towards the shed which was eerily quiet at this time, the shepherd swallowed his fear and looked into the shed where a horrible sight greeted him.

Several sheep were missing and the rest were scattered among the straw bedding which was turning crimson from the torn bodies of the slaughtered flock.

 

* * *

 

 

News of the attack spread quickly by the next morning and the entire village was on edge.  It hadn’t been the first time livestock were attacked. Since last year many livestock had been slaughtered throughout the night and while it was normal for one or two animals to be taken by predators once in a while, the most unusual part of these attacks was how the attackers had left a majority of the animals uneaten. As if these predators were killing for fun.

With the news of another livestock attack, the headman of the village immediately set off for the one hunter that might be able to put a stop to the killings driving for thirty minutes until he reached the outskirts of the village.

Getting out of his vehicle the headman hesitated at the sight of a rather large dog laying near the entrance to the house. The dog seemed to be a German Shepherd but it was the largest German Shepherd the headman had ever seen.

It is impossible for a German Shepherd to be that large, the headman thought to himself. It must be some sort of mixed breed possibly a mix with a Great Dane as well.

The dog which seemed like it was sleeping immediately raised its head at the sound of someone approaching. The headman took several deep breaths to calm his nerves as he approached the home and called out.

“Yoshirou! Yoshirou, are you in there?”

The dog slowly sat up and watched as the headman continued on knocking frantically. “Yoshirou! Something terrible has happened last night!” The headman glanced over his shoulder quickly towards the dog who was still watching him silently. “And please come out soon!”

The door finally opened and a tall middle-aged man with an average build and a squared face with a stubble growing on his chin. The man raised a brow at the sight of the headman standing in front of him.

“What do you want from me? Do you need assistance to get rid of a boar?”

“Nothing like that,” The headman shook his head. “I thought you have already heard the news.”

“Hmph, village news rarely reach me.”

“Oh well, last night a flock of sheep had been killed along with the dogs who were supposed to be protecting the sheep. We think it might have been a pack of wolves that caused the carnage.”

Yoshirou’s eyes widened at this. “Wolves, you say?”

The headman nodded.

Yoshirou sighed. “I suspected this would happen.”

“What?! You knew the wolves would attack?”

“Come in. It’s best if I explain everything.”

A low growl caused the headman to freeze again. He glanced back to where the dog was still standing and to his displeasure he saw that the dog was still staring at him. “Yoshirou…could you call your dog off? It’s beginning to worry me…”

To his surprise, Yoshirou laughed. “You don’t have to worry about Kai. He’s harmless…unless you’re a wolf or a bear.”

Despite Yoshirou’s reassurance the headman still felt some anxiety as he entered the home, still feeling the dog’s eyes watching his every movement. Once the door closed he uttered a sigh of relief.

“You want something to drink?” Yoshirou suggested.

“A glass of liquor might help me,” The headman admitted as he took out a handkerchief to wipe his brow.

“Sorry,” Yoshirou shrugged. “I rarely keep any liquor here. Besides like I’ve said, Kai is harmless.”

“He’s rather large for a hunting dog, isn’t he?”

“Maybe, but he’s the best hunting dog I’ve ever had. You’d be amazed on how he could handle a large bear all by himself.”

“Speaking of which, you’ve mentioned that you knew about these attacks…”

Yoshirou nodded gravely. “When the attacks first started, I thought it was just a regular lone wolf kicked out from its pack. I thought I solved the problem after I hunted down a wolf that had been roaming near the village…but the attacks continued on with more livestock being killed.”

“Oh, yes.” The headman suddenly remembered. “Yes, first it was the litter of piglets, then a cow and her calf. So you don’t think it’s just one lone wolf?”

“No…one wolf cannot take down a cow by itself. They usually go for the calves it is much easier for them. But a lone wolf taking down two to three adult cows while leaving some of them uneaten…it’s not because they are hungry. It is my belief that the wolves are taking revenge for their fallen comrade.”

“Wolves taking revenge?” The headman couldn’t help but chuckle at his. “Wolves are merely wild animals. They don’t know the concept about taking revenge.”

His laughter died down when he saw the dark gleam of solemnness in Yoshirou’s eyes. “You haven’t been up in the mountains as much as I have. If you had, you’ll learn that even wild animals will do just about anything for their own kind’s survival.” The hunter gave another sigh. “Mark my words, the wolves are out for revenge and I doubt the killings will stop until all the wolves are killed.”

 

* * *

 

 

Back outside, Kai had gotten bored of watching the front door and went back to his usual sleeping spot. His ears twitched at the sounds of the usual morning forest noises.

The birds singing among the trees, the wind blowing gently over the vegetation, the sounds of a small animal running over some fallen logs and stones.

Suddenly a strong scent caused him to open his eyes. Kai slowly raised his head up and stared at the grove of trees across the road.

Something wasn’t right.

Then he spotted it. A dark brown figure was stalking through the trees and from the shape of its lean body and the size of it Kai could tell that it was a wolf from the nearby mountains. At that moment the wolf paused and turned its head towards Kai. Both dog and wolf stared at each other. Kai leapt to his paws and began to bark, alerting his owner about the danger nearby.

The door burst open and Yoshirou ran out with a rifle in hand. “What is it Kai? You see one?”

By that time the wolf had ran off deeper into the trees but Kai could still smell its scent and he growled in anticipation.

“Yoshirou!” The headman came running out of the house. “What is it? Was it a wolf?”

“Get back to the village,” Yoshirou ordered.

“What?! Absolutely not! I must go with you to see for myself—”

“Listen!” Yoshirou interrupted. “Hunting down these animals is a dangerous business. I’m not going to risk anyone’s life by letting them tag along.”

“But—”

“There’s not much time! Once I deal with this wolf, then I’ll bring it down to the village. Kai, let’s go!”

With a snarl of determination, Kai sprinted across the road and into the forest with Yoshirou running close behind, leaving behind the astounded headman all by himself. Finally the headman groaned in exasperation and walked back to his vehicle hoping that a drink back home would settle all the tension he had experienced in the short time he spent near the outskirts of the village.


End file.
